It's A Bet'
by Lizlen
Summary: Charlotte and Henry were always close, but now that they're in a relationship, they're closer than ever. Their 'closeness' starts to become a problem at work, and a challenge is started. Established Chenry.


"You need two people for the job, Ray." Henry stood next to her, their bodies slightly bumping together.

"Why can't Jasper or Schwoz help you?" Ray was glaring at the two of them with his arms crossed in the back room.

"Because Charlotte actually knows how the computer works?"

Charlotte snickered to herself as she stood by Henry's side, distracting him from his argument with Ray. Henry loved her laugh. He looked down at her with a small smile on his face, and then he started to fiddle with her fingers.

Ray watched the pair of teens before snorting, "You'd still be better off with Jasper."

Henry tore his eyes away from his girlfriend, and Charlotte's eyebrows crinkled as she payed attention to what Ray was saying.

"What does that mean?" Charlotte piped in. She wasn't sure what Ray's problem was with the two of them working together.

"Yeah, Jasper is terrible with computer software." Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"Look, kids, I love that you're dating now, but you _never_ get anything done when you're together."

They looked at each other before scoffing and replied in unison, "That's not true."

"Um, _yeah_ , it _is_. Every time I leave you two alone, you end up making out somewhere."

"That was _one_ time, Ray."

Charlotte grimaced, knowing that Henry was lying, but Ray was _definitely_ exaggerating. They didn't kiss _that_ much.

"Try fifteen."

"We don't even kiss that often." Henry wrapped one of his hands around Charlotte's waist while nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, like once a day, _at most_." While Henry was talking, Charlotte started to lean against his body unconsciously. Ray raised his eyebrow and gestured to the two of them.

"Yeah, _that's a lie_."

"No, it isn't. Ask Jasper. He's with us all the time." Charlotte offered. They weren't _that_ couple; the one that couldn't be left alone together.

"You really think that he'll agree? Okay, _Jasper_!" As he heard the sound of Ray yelling, Jasper hurried out from the store, looking frantically around with a credit card in his hand.

" _What is it?_ Is it an emergency?"

"No, we need your opinion on something."

"Well, can it wait? I have a custom-" Jasper gestured behind him with the credit card, but Ray cut him off.

"How many times do Henry and Charlotte kiss a day?"

Jasper mumbled some numbers under his breath before responding, " _Uhh_ , at least five? Well, when I'm around anyway."

Henry and Charlotte looked at each other with shock and denial on their faces.

"Jasper, we never kiss when you're around."

"Uh, lunch today?" A blush covered Charlotte and Henry's faces.

"Charlotte had something on her lips!"

Ray chuckled.

"What? _Her skin_?" Jasper smirked and crossed his arms at the couple, "Charlotte hadn't even started eating yet, Henry."

"Ha! I was right. You two can't be alone together." Charlotte was shocked to say the least. Did she really kiss Henry that much?

"So, _maybe_ , we kiss more than once a day, but we still take our jobs seriously." She tried to argue. Ray and Jasper shared an incredulous look.

"Yeah, Ray. We know this is an important task, we're not just going to stop working and make-out."

"Alright. You promise not to make-out and actually fix the software?"

"Yeah, we promise." Charlotte said, and Ray nodded, following Jasper back into the store. Charlotte pressed the elevator button, and Henry stood directly behind her. His hands lightly resting on her sides.

"Can you believe that Ray thought we wouldn't get anything done?" Charlotte snorted in response, and the couple walked into the elevator, pressing the down button.

"I know! You'd think after years of working for him, he would trust us."

"Mhm…" As the elevator dropped who knows how many stories, Henry wrapped his hands around her again, his fingers rubbing the skin underneath her shirt.

Charlotte's body stiffened.

"Henry, stop, that's distracting." Charlotte sagged in slight disappointment as Henry removed his hands from around her.

"Sorry." As soon as Henry said it, the elevator doors opened. They walked over to the computer, their hands brushing slightly.

"Well, you don't have to be _sorry_." Henry looked over at her with a smirk.

"I don't?" Henry grabbed her hand and started rubbing his thumb over hers.

Charlotte stared at their hands and blushed, "Not really, it's not like I wasn't enjoying it or anything."

Henry chuckled and stepped closer to her, leaning his head down towards her, bumping their noses with a grin, "Oh? You like it when I touch you?"

Charlotte's mouth went dry, and she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting towards his delicious looking lips, "Yeah…Wait, Henry, we can't." She took in a deep breath, and gave him a stern look. "We promised Ray that we would fix the software."

Ignoring the ( _strong_ ) instinct to tilt her head and meet his lips with her own, she took a small step back.

Henry let out an annoyed huff and looked away from Charlotte, "Yeah, you're right. We should focus."

Charlotte couldn't help but let out small shiver at the sound of his voice, a few octaves lower, scratchy in a way that never failed to make her toes curl in anticipation, and the way his eyes looked when it happened made her always feel… _wanted_ , and she loved it.

"Char?"

" _What?..._ Oh, focus! Yeah, that. We should do... _that_."

Releasing his hand, she shuffled over to the computer chair. Henry stood behind her, and they started updating the villain database.

"How would you classify Drill Finger?" Henry had been quiet for the last ten minutes, and Charlotte wasn't going to classify the villains (that _she_ hadn't faced) by herself.

"Hm?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, _of course_ , Henry wasn't paying attention.

"Henry, pay attention."

Henry groaned, leaning downward, his head resting in her neck.

"I _can't_."

His breath ghosted over the side of her neck, and Charlotte pinched her leg, trying not to focus on the gorgeous blonde whispering things into her neck.

"Why?" Charlotte groaned out.

" _You're_ here." Charlotte's breath caught in her throat, and she tried to calm down her beating heart.

"… _Henry_." She warned.

"Tell me you haven't thought about kissing me in the last fifteen minutes." She cursed herself for not being able to disagree.

"We made a promise, Henry." Henry nuzzled his head deeper into her neck.

" _Please_. Just a peck." Charlotte's willpower started to weaken. He was basically begging her, and it was just one kiss. Nothing more.

"Well, we only promised not to make-out…" Henry perked up.

"Is that a yes?" Charlotte let out a long sigh before responding.

"As long as it's just a peck." She felt a smile tug on her lips, and she was pretty sure that Henry was grinning like an idiot. Henry gently kissed her neck before removing his head. He spun her around in her chair and put one hand on her thigh and the other on the end of the chair. Charlotte stares at his hand with an eyebrow raised, before giving him _the look_. Henry looks back at her with a facial expression full of practiced innocence.

"I need to be balanced, Char." His brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"No, you don't. Not when there is a perfectly good armrest that you skipped over to get to my thigh." Charlotte sassed, and with a blush that she promptly ignored, she lightly smacked his hand away.

"Besides, Henry, this is a _peck_." Henry chuckled to himself before invading her space in a torturously, _slow_ manner. Charlotte glared at him.

"Could you just kiss me already?" Henry smiled, their faces were millimeters apart. He moved forward slightly, making Charlotte's heart jump into over drive.

"Have I told you how much I love you today, Charlotte?" Henry whispered against her lips. Henry would be the death of her.

"If you don't kiss me, Henr-" Charlotte didn't have the chance to finish as Henry lightly pecked her lips, sending sparks down her spine. He pulled away a second later, with eyes hazy, but he didn't move away from her.

"We should get back to work." Charlotte knew that she should move away, but she was so transfixed by his eyes. They were dark like the night sky, but somehow full of love, and it still shocked her sometimes that the love in his eyes was for _her._

"We should." Even though Henry had agreed, he took her face in his hands tenderly. Charlotte watched with every inch of her skin burning as he peppered her face with kisses. He kissed her gently on the forehead, the nose, the cheeks, and Henry hesitated before kissing her on the lips. Charlotte instinctively pulled Henry by his shirt collar towards her. He smiled against her lips, and he began to lightly nip of her bottom lip. Charlotte let go of his shirt to put her hands through his silky golden locks, messing up his 'perfectly styled' hair. Henry didn't seem to mind as he moaned against her mouth, and the next thing Charlotte knew their tongues were in a heated sensual dance. They were so entranced in each other that they didn't hear the dinging of the elevator.

"Ha, Jasper, I told you that they wouldn't last thirty minutes." At the sound of the Ray's voice, the two broke apart quickly, panting slightly.

"We weren't doing anything!" Henry protested, but even Charlotte cringed. Henry's lips were swollen, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were an ocean of black. Ray looked at him incredulously before turning towards Jasper.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Jasper mumbled something before pulling out his wallet.

"Wait, why does Jasper owe you money?" Charlotte looked between the two boys suspiciously.

"Were you betting on whether or not we would make out?"

" _Uhhh_ , no?" Ray glared at Jasper, knowing that he would blow their cover. Henry moved out of her way as Charlotte walked menacingly towards Ray and Jasper. Jasper started sweating profusely, and before Ray could stop him, he was babbling out the truth.

"It was Ray's idea! He wanted to bet on how long that would last. I betted on two hours because I thought you could do it!" Ray chuckled nervously as Charlotte glared at them.

"You guys _bet_ on how long it would take us to break? _Really?_ " Henry scoffed, moving to stand slightly behind Charlotte.

"I was just trying to prove a point! You two can't even go _thirty minutes_ without kissing." Charlotte blushed and looked back at Henry.

"Are we really _that_ couple?" He smiled kindly at her.

"No, we're no-"

"Yeah, you guys are."

"We're not, and we'll prove it!" Charlotte looked at him with doubt written all over her face. This sounded like the beginning of a really bad idea.

"Henry, I don't think this is a goo-"

"If you can go a week without kissing, I'll believe you."

"Henry-" Jasper tried to warn him, but Henry seemed to be stuck on the idea of proving himself.

"Deal! We can do that, right Charlotte?" Charlotte rubbed her hands over her face tiredly.

"It's your funeral, but yeah, sure. _Why not?_ " Charlotte and Jasper shared a look of regret. It was a known fact that Henry had little to no self-control.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, this is actually a collab fic with ArdenThayer! (Yes, _that_ ArdenThayer.) I'm really excited to work with them, it's super fun! This fic specifically is one of my favorites, lol. It was originally named: 'The Thirst Is Real' because that's something that I would do. XP

 **AdrenThayer** : "We're drowning in collabs and expect angst from us soon (hopefully), and it's fun working with Lizlen."

Happy Valentine's Day! Virtual Hugs!


End file.
